


Rainbow

by GenericUsername01



Series: PRIDE MONTH [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, pride month writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername01/pseuds/GenericUsername01
Summary: Prompt: RainbowSaavik is fifteen when she comes to Earth and sees a rainbow for the first time.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I actually looked up rainbow symbolism for this to see what an alien studying Earth's culture would see. Not a single mention of LGBT+ people in any way. Just a bunch of weird shit about dreams and the signs of the times.

Saavik is fifteen when the five-year mission ends. Her parents take their family to Earth in the intermission.

David is fourteen now and with an ego the size of Jupiter and absolutely insufferable-- though Saavik does try her absolute hardest to make sure he suffers, too.

She has a window seat on their shuttle through the atmosphere and that's when she sees it.

"Sa-mekh," she says. "Is that a rainbow?"

David gapes. "You've never seen a rainbow?"

"I spent my childhood in prison, on a starship, and very briefly in a waterless desert between the two. I have not yet had the opportunity," she said. "Though I have observed refracted light before, but not on so large a scale, or in a semicircular shape."

Jim smiled fondly. "Well, soak it up, kid. Your very first rainbow. What a perfect welcome to Earth."

"Indeed," she agrees, looking back out the window. "It's beautiful."

"Many species create a wealth of mythology around rainbows," Spock said, ever the teacher. "Humans included. It has a rich history and symbolism in their culture."

"Indeed?" Saavik asks.

Her eyes have yet to leave the rainbow. And looking at it, she can't really blame the humans for their illogic. It is only natural that a species in its early stages create myths to explain that which they do not understand. That humans continue to hold onto their myths is... well. It is their choice.

* * *

She sees many rainbows while on Earth. Artificial ones. They seem to be everywhere. Children, and female children specifically, seem to have a particular fondness for them.

But there are adults decorated in rainbows too. She sees them on little flags, on bracelets, on t-shirts. She even sees a girl about her age with her hair dyed in rainbow streaks.

She decides that further research onto rainbow symbolism is a necessity. If she is to understand humans in any real capacity, she must also understand their culture, after all.

The results are dissatisfying.

Apparently humans, in their many disparate cultures, assign different meanings to rainbows in almost each one. Celts associate them with the promise of new life. Christians call them a symbol of God's promise to never again flood the Earth. A double rainbow is meant to be a sign of extremely good luck. Humans across many cultures associate unbounded fulfillment with the of reaching the "end" of a rainbow. Rainbows could symbolize divinity, good luck, beauty, promise.

Based on this, Saavik could reasonably conclude that the wearing of rainbows was used as charm, perhaps, to bring good fortune. She had no conclusive evidence to support this, however. For a species that perceives themselves as being so open and transparent, it was oddly difficult to find solid facts on their cultural practices.

She decided the only way to come to any sort of conclusion would be to ask a human directly.

She approached a human woman wearing a rainbow bracelet. She had short blue hair and many piercings. Her clothing was curious.

"What is the purpose of your rainbow bracelet?" Saavik asked.

The woman glanced at her wrist. "Oh. That's just a Pride thing."

"Pride? It aids in your feeling of emotion?"

"No, honey, LGBT Pride. Ya know?"

"I quite clearly do not know."

"Lesbians, gay men, bisexuals, and trans people?"

Saavik looked at her in confusion.

After some time, it became clear the woman expected a response.

"What about them?" Saavik asked.

"The rainbows. They're for them. When humans wear rainbows, it's to show pride and solidarity with LGBT people," she said. "Earth used to be really shitty in the past and so we had to fight hard to get accepted. The way I see it, the alternative to pride is shame. And our history's had enough shame. So we wear rainbows, and we show our pride."

* * *

Saavik tells her sa-mekh of her research and the curious experience and explanation.

She does this when he asks about the rainbow bracelet around her wrist. She's never been one for jewelry.

Her human father smiles wide and gives her a huge hug. Sa-mekh looks fond, affection freely flowing through their familial bond.

Saavik hugs them both and her lips quirk, just slightly.

She has never felt shame over such a thing. Her parents almost drowned her in their own pride. She wears her rainbow for herself, but in honor of them as well.

* * *

Saavik is fifteen when she comes to Earth and sees a rainbow for the first time.

"It's beautiful," she says.

"Many species create a wealth of mythology around rainbows," Spock said, ever the teacher. "Humans included. It has a rich history and symbolism in their culture."

"Indeed?" Saavik asks. "What does it symbolize?"

Spock pauses for a moment to think, to give her a satisfying answer.

"Hope," he said. "Rainbows symbolize hope."

 

 

 


End file.
